


Black Coffee [PUNK BARISTA AU- BBS]

by pyrotechniiq



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad, Evan Fong - Fandom, H2ODelirious - Fandom, VanossGaming, youtube - Fandom
Genre: AU, Drabble, I need to write More™️ tbhhh, M/M, Punk Barista AU, literally this is how it all starts, more to come! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrotechniiq/pseuds/pyrotechniiq
Summary: uh,,,,, something? it’s a start of an au with the tumblr ive got. tumblr and instas here:tumblr: pyrotechniiq-bbs-relationsinstagram: pyrotechniiqthanks to @caejour from insta/tumblr for literally being the best ever and giving me ideas for this au.





	Black Coffee [PUNK BARISTA AU- BBS]

_You know, sometimes it’s extremely boring being a Barista. Sure, people look upon you, and think ‘Wow, he’s got tattoos? And piercings? He’s totally a troublemaker!’ And they wouldn’t be half wrong, except, the only troublemaking he does is shoving people on the ice and being too loud when he plays his guitar at two in the morning in his apartment._

_You also may wonder why a 17 year old Canadian would have his own apartment in the midst of Los Angeles, where prices are high as hell and crime is at the weirdest. Well, he lives here because he decided to move out of his parents’ house on his own (they help occasionally) and live on his own. He didn’t like their rules, but he did appreciate them still-_

Evan’s internal monologue to himself and the reader stops as a group of guys walks in, and they look at him. One of them in a blue hoodie was staring at him starry eyed, as if he had never seen a guy like him before, which is impossible since it’s _Los Angeles_ for fucks sake. His friends pushed him along to a table, and Evan chuckled. He grabbed a pad of paper and his red pen, seeing the four sit down, and one try to get up to go and order.

But of course, Los Angeles has to be extra.

So, in this little shop he works in, he skated over, stopping with ease beside their table. “Welcome to _The Nightowl Cafe,_ what would you like?” He asked, figuring they’d all order coffee or something easy.

He was half right.

The one in glasses ordered for something one could attribute to caffeine tea. The one who seemed to have the most sense ordered for him and the blue hoodie- two black coffees with muffin each. Then the one with a Mohawk and shades ordered ice water and a sandwich. He nodded, skating off and caught a quip of what he assumed to be the blue hoodie guy’s words to his friend.

_‘Tyler, he’s so, so fuckin, like, pretty dude.’_

_‘Delirious you just met this man.’_

Evan snorted, and went to go get their orders ready, though he did think to himself ‘Well… that “Delirious” Guy is kinda cute…’ as he worked, and with a smirk playing on his lips, he decided to hide something under the coffee for ‘Delirious.’ He soon skated back to the table, saying “Order’s up.”

And setting what they ordered down on the table. He set ‘Delirious’ coffee down on a plate, with a slip of paper under the cup, and said before he skated off with a smile that revealed his devious character with his bigger canines and his dark eyes fixing onto ‘Delirious’;

“Don’t worry about paying, it’s on me.”

He headed back behind the counter to handle some other customers, chuckling softly as he heard ‘Delirious’ lose it at what he left under the cup. His phone number, and a note that wrote:

“ _If you’re so ‘Delirious’, then make sure to swing by for more coffee made by this owl. -Evan.”_


End file.
